ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Houston
Caleb Halloway, better known by his ring name Adam Houston, is an American , working for Universal Wrestling League, where he became the first ever UWL Television Champion and UWL Tag Team Champion with New Generation. Halloway also makes sporadic appearances in RAINBOW Pro, where he is a tag team with his childhood friend, Joshua Stevens. Early life Halloway was born in March 18, 1987 in Cincinnati, Ohio. Halloway's father, Derek, died as a result of a car accident when he was only 8 months old, leaving his mother, Ann, alone with him. Halloway first watched World Champion Wrestling, as the first match he saw was Goldberg vs a random jobber on the first ever showing of WCW Nitro. Halloway became a wrestling fan, watching for WWE (Then the WWF) and WCW whenever he can. When WCW was brought out, Halloway watched WWF nonstop, becoming a hardcore WWF fan. Halloway's friend, Dexter Howards (Nicknamed Warlock), his father, and 3 of his friends, got tickets to see Wrestlemania X7 in Houston, Texas. Halloway's life changed, as he witnessed the match that would change his life forever. Halloway saw Edge & Christian vs The Hardy Boyz vs The Dudly Boyz in a TLC match. That match, plus the spot where Edge dove off the ladder and speared Jeff Hardy off the cable, made his goal in life to become a wrestler. When Halloway was 14, his mother took him to a nearby wrestling school in Columbus, Ohio. For 6 years, Halloway trained to achieve is goal in life. Universal Wrestling League Halloway went under the moniker of "Adam Houston", with the self branded nickname of "Mister UWL". Adam, was his favorite male name, as Halloway stated if he ever had a boy he would name it Adam, and he named himself Houston because Wrestlemania X7 was held in Houston, Texas. Halloway faced returning UWL Veteran and TRiple Crown holder Josh Eagles. Thought Eagles came out victorious, Houston impressed UWL officials vastly, with his high flying skills and sound Junior Heavyweight abilites. Halloway received a call from a New Zealand man named Fredrick Lambert. Lambert was very impressed by Houston and wanted to train him along with Darvey Mcmahon, as they both owned a wrestling school/gym in Knoxville. Houston agreed, as not only was he trained by Lambert, but Lambert became the on screen manager/trainer of Halloway. The following match, Halloway defeated Mark Faith, garnering his first ever career win and stopping the career winning streak of Faith. After his match with Faith, Jay Jefferson booked a match at Nightmare II. The match was Halloway against Riley for the Number One contendership for the UWL Heritage title at Two Year Celebration. The taping before Nightmare II, Halloway ambushed and attack Riley from behind, before Riley's match with ACE Styles. At Nightmare II, Riley proved to be Halloway's toughest challenge, as Riley came out victorious. Universal Wrestling League decided with the flow of new wrestlers to the roster, that they needed a new belt. The UWL Television Championship was made, as the taping after Nightmare, there was a 10 man battle royal for the belt. The combatants were Cristiano dah Cuhna Oliveria, SITAI, Arik Russell, Cash, Gabriel, Ryan Helms, John Kidman, Shannon Sulis, Matt Mathews and Halloway himself. Halloway came out victorious, as he flipped Matt Mathews and Arik Russell over the top rope at the same time to become the TV title. Halloway then won his first 2 defenses, against Arik Russell, and Cristiano. On the same night as his victory against Cristiano, Halloway joined Jason Hunt, Brad Hunter and Matt Mathews as the 4th member of the New Generation. Halloway then won his match against Flap Flanagan at Two Year Celebration. Halloway then won against Vincent Varillion and John Q. Public. Houston then lost the TV Title to Vincent Varillion. RAINBOW Pro Officially, Adam Houston is know an active member of RAINBOW Pro. He is a tag team with his childhood friend, Joshua Stevens In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''The Smokeout'' (Halloway takes out a toy baby and rips it's head off, throwing it at an opponent. The baby explodes as it is secretly a smoke grenade) :*''The Bermuda Triangle'' (Modified Arm Triangle Choke) :*''The Equinox/Houston's Crash Landing'' (Spinning Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster) :*''From Cincy to Houston/Houston's Liftoff'' (Shooting Star Elbow Drop) :*''Mark of Creed'' (Belly to Belly Inverted Mat Slam) :*''The Calling(Springboard Enzuigiri) :*''Chiropractic Insult (Double Underhook Backbreaker) :*''Super Mario World'' (Mushroom Kick) :*''The Spectacle'' (Handspring Corkscrew Backflip Kick) :*''Something Godly'' (Top Rope Springboard Moonsault) :*''Something Epic'' (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb) Sets up Something Godly :*''Gee Willickers Batman! (630 Senton) :*''The Russo Swerve'' (Modified Corkscrew Frog Splash) :*''Satelitte Moonsault'' (Split Legged Corkscrew Moonsault) :*''+10 Power Up'' (Swinging Leg Hook Firemans Carry Slam) :*''Adam-Plex'' (Fishermans Brainbuster) :*Sleeper Hold Variations :*''The Silver Lining'' (Stinger Splash, followed by a pointed back elbow strike, finished by a running one handed bulldog) :*''Concrete Cookie'' (Mafia Kick) :*''Spindrive Kick'' (Corkscrew Dropkick) :*''Fly Line'' (Springboard Lariat) :*Knife Edged Chops :*Diving Leg Lariat :*Neckbreaker :*''BANZAI!!'' (Asai Moonsault while screaming "BANZAI!") *'Managers' :*''Fredrick Lambert'' :*''Jonny Dice'' *'Theme musics' **Universal Wrestling League ***''Out of my Way by Seether'' (Debut) ***''Pathetic by Lamb of God'' ***''Ugly by The Exies'' ***''Pretty Fly for a White Guy by The Offspring'' (Current) **RAINBOW PRO ***''Hit the Floor by Bullet for my Valentine'' (Current) Championships and accomplishments *''Universal Wrestling League'' :*UWL Television Championship (First ever, 1x) :*UWL Tag Team Championship (W/ The New Generation) Category:Wrestlers